Wheeled luggage articles often include an opening hinge located on the same plane as its support wheels. When the case is opened, the wheels on one half of the case come into contact with the wheels of the other half of the case to restrict the case from opening fully. Previous attempts to solve the above problems typically include reducing the size of the wheel supports. Luggage articles having small wheel supports, however, can be difficult to maneuver due to the small size of the wheels relative to typically encountered obstacles or rough terrain.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved luggage article, and more specifically an improved foldable luggage article having offset support members that addresses the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.
Documents that may be related to the present disclosure in that they include various luggage articles having offset support members include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,924,533A, 6,533,086B1, EP106906B1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,407,038A, 6,367,603B1, and 5,379,870A.